


Things Have Changed For Me

by lilyevcans



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- YouTube, F/M, Fluff, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyevcans/pseuds/lilyevcans
Summary: Texting AU. The Marauders are up and coming Youtubers. Lily Evans is their friend from college who helps them film, because they sure can't do it themselves. After an awful dinner with her sister, she decides to flip a coin for every decision to be more spontaneous. But there are some decisions she doesn't need to flip a coin for.





	Things Have Changed For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful works by @alrightpotter and @jiilys on Tumblr. A prompt on Tumblr inspired me for Lily to flip a coin for her decisions.
> 
> The title is from That Green Gentleman by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

_James Potter to but does Buzzfeed know which friends character it is in five random questions_ : approximately how many jelly beans are too many

_James Potter_ : because I bought all of the bags in the store

_Sirius Black_ : enough to fill a car?

_James Potter_ : I think it’ll be enough to fill Claire

_Sirius Black_ : “riding claire” wasn’t even funny the first time prongs

_Remus Lupin_ : wouldn’t it be “riding in claire”??

_Sirius Black_ : #exposed

_James Potter_ : #blocked

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew to i’m lizzie bennet and sirius black is way hotter than darcy_ : I don’t think this is going to work

_Peter Pettigrew_ : and even if it does, will people even watch it?

_Sirius Black_ : people watched it on the middle

_Remus Lupin_ : you’re the only person on earth who watches the middle

_James Potter_ : does anyone even watch our regular videos

_Peter Pettigrew_ : true

* * *

_James Potter to Lily Evans_ : you coming to help film?

_Lily Evans_ : nope

_James Potter_ : :(

_Lily Evans_ : pathetic

_Lily Evans_ : of course I’m coming to help

_Lily Evans_ : I wanna get my hands on some peach jelly beans

_James Potter_ : they’re gonna be stuck to the other jelly beans

_James Potter_ : (if this works)

_Lily Evans_ : peach jelly beans with obstacles

* * *

_Sirius Black to but isn’t james potter more of a state of mind_ : prongs way

_Peter Pettigrew_ : ???

_Sirius Black_ : where are you

_Sirius Black_ : duh

_Remus Lupin_ : remember when you texted like a human being

_Sirius Black_ : nope

_Remus Lupin_ : me neither

* * *

_Sirius Black to WAY PRONGS_ : srsly jim way

_Remus Lupin_ : we’re standing here around a car looking like idiots

_Sirius Black_ : u always look like an idiot

_Peter Pettigrew_ : guys we’re right next to each other

_Peter Pettigrew_ : you can just say ur dumb insults to each other’s faces

_James Potter_ : sry m8s I picked Lily up and she wanted to stop for lunch

_Sirius Black_ : oooooooh

_Sirius Black_ : ooooOOOOOHHHH

_James Potter_ : not like that

_James Potter_ : we just had tacos

_Peter Pettigrew_ : oooOOOOOH

_Peter Pettigrew_ : dang it

_Peter Pettigrew_ : im too late

_James Potter_ : better luck making fun of me next time pete

* * *

_Lily Evans to James Potter_ : I can’t believe those jelly beans actually melted and stuck to the car

_James Potter_ : I can’t believe you ripped a chunk off and started eating it

_James Potter_ : thanks for filming, by the way

_Lily Evans_ : just call me Freddie Benson

* * *

 

_James Potter to Sirius Black_ : she sent me a kiss emoji

_James Potter_ : what do u think that means

_Sirius Black_ : maybe she meant to hit another emoji

_Sirius Black_ : like the nose bc u stink

_Sirius Black_ : idk ask Remus

_James Potter added Remus Lupin to the chat_

_Remus Lupin_ : christ

_Remus Lupin_ : its like three am

_Remus Lupin_ : i need my beauty sleep

_Sirius Black_ : its not working

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew to not like that, we just had tacos_ : WE’RE ON BUZZFEED

_James Potter_ : ??!!!

_Peter Pettigrew sent a link to These Crazy Hilarious YouTubers Filled A Car with Jelly Beans to See If They Would Melt_

_Sirius Black_ : they called us “crazy hilarious”

_Remus Lupin_ : a woman in the comments said “they get paid to do this?” though so I wouldn’t say we’re famous yet

_Peter Pettigrew_ : if we got paid to do this I wouldn’t have to work at starbucks

* * *

_James Potter to i’m sorry for being right, sirius_ : i’m adding Lily to the chat  

_Sirius Black_ : this is moving fast

_Sirius Black named the chat JAMES POTTER WETS THE BED_

_James Potter named the chat WELCOME EVANS_

_Remus Lupin named the chat stop_

_Remus Lupin_ : come up with some better jokes padfoot

_James Potter named the chat Group Chat_

_James Potter added Lily Evans to the chat_

_Lily Evans_ : wait

_Lily Evans_ : why is ur chat name “group chat”

_Lily Evans_ : who does that???

_Lily Evans named the chat Freaks and Geeks_

_Sirius Black_ : i like her already

* * *

_Lily Evans to James Potter_ : uggggghhhh

_Lily Evans_ : talk to me

_James Potter_ : bout what?

_Lily Evans_ : anything other than vernon dursley

_James Potter_ : whales have no sweat glands

_Lily Evans_ : fascinating

_Lily Evans_ : gotta go eat with the fam

_Lily Evans_ : i’ll take a swig of wine every time vernon says “actually”

_James Potter_ : you’ll die in five minutes

_Lily Evans_ : make sure they bury me in prada

* * *

_Lily Evans to James Potter_ : i habve a new pshilosophy

_Lily Evans_ : ill flip a coin dfor every desicion so i don’t enmd up high strung like petunia  f

_James Potter to Lily Evans_ : where are you

_Lily Evans_ : crowns pub

_James Potter_ : i’m coming to get you

* * *

_Remus Lupin to Sirius Black_ : why was lily sleeping on our couch

_Sirius Black_ : so thats what the unearthly screaming was

_Sirius Black_ : did u sit on her or something

_Remus Lupin_ : no

_Remus Lupin_ : (yes)

_Remus Lupin_ : i hadn’t had coffee yet

_Remus Lupin_ : it was dark

_Sirius Black_ : uv still gotten more action than James

* * *

_Lily Evans to James Potter_ : thank u for picking me up

_James Potter_ : don’t mention it

_James Potter_ : i would have taken the couch, u know

_Lily Evans_ : i know

* * *

_Lily Evans to APRIL THE GIRAFFE HAS GIVEN BIRTH_ : guess who I just met

_Sirius Black_ : no

_Remus Lupin_ : i can literally hear u laughing from ur room padfoot

_Remus Lupin_ : that was not remotely funny

_Sirius Black_ : i’m being joyful

_Sirius Black_ : u already look twenty years older than u are

_Sirius Black_ : u wouldn’t if you laughed a little

_James Potter_ : can we stay on topic pls

_James Potter_ : who did you meet?

_Lily Evans_ : so I flipped a coin to decide whether to get a burger or go out to lunch with Petunia

_James Potter_ : that is an easy decision??? u didn’t need to flip a coin

_Lily Evans_ : but it worked out

_Lily Evans_ : I went to lunch with Petunia

_Lily Evans_ : (it was so fancy)

_Lily Evans_ : and I met some YouTube exec who said they needed some “good, cleancut kids” to make videos and work with them and stuff

_Sirius Black_ : and you didn’t lead with this?!

_James Potter_ : excellent job lil!

* * *

_Remus Lupin to Sirius Black_ : so he’s already calling her “lil”

_Sirius Black_ : better than “lily evans, love of my life and future wife”

_Remus Lupin_ : so what’s with the whole coin thing?

_Sirius Black_ : jim said she went out to dinner with petunia and vernon, got smashed, and vowed to flip a coin for all her decisions

_Sirius Black_ : and now she’s sober and is too stubborn to change her mind

_Remus Lupin_ : already calling him “jim”, huh?

_Sirius Black_ : ours is a forbidden love

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew to WE HAVE NO IDEAS_ : so what are we going to do for our pitch

_James Potter_ : look at the name of the chat

_Peter Pettigrew_ : but we have to come up with something

_Remus Lupin_ : he’s right

_Sirius Black_ : how about “girl decides to flip a coin for every decision”

_Lily Evans_ : exploitation

_Lily Evans_ : i like it

* * *

_James Potter to Lily Evans_ : so come over around seven so we can start filming

_Lily Evans_ : I flipped a coin and it says eight

_James Potter_ : flip that coin and see if you’d like to come to dinner with me

_James Potter_ : (but like, only if you want to)

* * *

_James Potter to Remus Lupin_ : REMUS WHAT HAVE I DONE

_James Potter sent Remus Lupin a picture_

_James Potter_ : she’s going to think im some “nice guy” who thinks he deserves sex just bc they’re friends

_Remus Lupin_ : james, chill

_Remus Lupin_ : tbh that might be better than her first impression of you

* * *

_Lily Evans to James Potter_ : I don’t need a coin for that decision ;)

_Lily Evans_ : pick me up in twenty?

_James Potter_ : sounds like a plan

* * *

_James Potter to Remus Lupin_ : YES

* * *

_James Potter to Sirius Black_ : YES

* * *

_James Potter to Peter Pettigrew_ : YES

* * *

_Remus Lupin to I’m not a regular buzzkill, I’m a cool buzzkill_ : hey, we’re ready to go

_Remus Lupin_ : Sirius has literally poured a pot of coffee into his mouth

_Sirius Black_ : its true, i did

_Lily Evans_ : we’re on our way

* * *

_Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin_ : “we’re on our way”

_Peter Pettigrew_ : WE’RE

_Remus Lupin_ : can we be mature about this

_Remus Lupin_ : lol just kidding james must be freaking out

_Sirius Black_ : wonder if they’re gonna tell us?

_Peter Pettigrew_ : idk be cool

* * *

_James Potter to are you driving a snail? it’s been twenty minutes_ : we’re pulling in

_Lily Evans_ : we brought bagels!

* * *

_Sirius Black to WITHOUT JAMES_ : she is wearing HiS SoCKs

_Remus Lupin_ : they can’t possibly think we don’t know

_Peter Pettigrew_ : omg

_Remus Lupin_ : we should probably act surprised when they tell us

_Sirius Black_ : what is right

_Sirius Black_ : what is wrong

_Sirius Black_ : i don’t know anymore

_Remus Lupin_ : chill

_Remus Lupin_ : I can see sweat dripping down your face

_Peter Pettigrew_ : don’t u think they see us texting under the table

* * *

_Lily Evans changed the chat name to why are we texting_

_Lily Evans_ : are you guys taking a vow of silence

_Lily Evans_ : james already filmed a bit of me flipping the coin to decide my outfit and what to get for breakfast

_Lily Evans_ : maybe my next decision should be deciding whether we should have an actual conversation

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_ : their on to us

_Peter Pettigrew_ : oops I didn’t send that to anyone

_Peter Pettigrew_ : haha

* * *

_Lily Evan to remus we’re out of biscuits_ : alright, I finished editing our video!

_James Potter_ : you angel

_James Potter_ : too good for me

_Lily Evans_ : I know

_Lily Evans_ : I’ll get it ready to present to the YouTube exec too

_Remus Lupin_ : thanks Lily

* * *

_Remus Lupin to WE HAVE BEEN OUT OF BISCUITS FOR THREE DAYS_ : we need to talk about our pitch

_Remus Lupin_ : more specifically, what we’re wearing

_Remus Lupin_ : bc sirius, you did not need to order me seventeen boxes of clothes

_Remus Lupin_ : james, you did not need to send me twenty pairs of shoes and fifteen watches

_James Potter_ : we’re like robin hood

_James Potter_ : except without the stealing

* * *

_Lily Evans to James Potter_ : the pitch is at four, could you swing by my house about two hours before

_Lily Evans_ : its more fun getting ready when there’s someone with you

_Lily Evans_ : and then we’ll drive there together

_James Potter_ : I’m starting to think you don’t know how to drive

_Lily Evans_ : I do

_Lily Evans_ : I just prefer going with you

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew to never gonna give you up: that went well?_

_Remus Lupin_ : surprisingly

_James Potter_ : I think we got the job?

_Peter Pettigrew_ : MONEYYYYYYYYYY

_Sirius Black_ : greed is a sin pete

_Remus Lupin_ : says the man who actually tried to create a swimming pool of money

_Lily Evans_ : drinks on me!

* * *

_Sirius Black_ to are u sure u still want to pay, lily?: u guys have been on like two dates

_Sirius Black_ : u don’t have to act married

_James Potter_ : it’s called being in love

_James Potter_ : u should try it sometime

_Lily Evans_ : you’re in love with me?

_James Potter_ : oh no

_James Potter:_ shit

_James Potter_ : I did NOT mean that

_Lily Evans_ : you didn’t?

_Lily Evans_ : that’s a shame, because I’m pretty in love with you

_Sirius Black_ : gross

* * *

 


End file.
